


Staking a claim

by orphan_account



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessiveness, Sexism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Damian wants something, he takes it, that is the way an Alpha acted. He had few things that belonged to him, the things that did belong to him he wouldn't share with anyone else.Jon belonged to him. He just didn't know it yet. So it was up to Damian to educate him on how his body was made for an Alpha's pleasure, how that cute cunt of his was made to take Damian's cock, in short, how to be a proper Omega.





	Staking a claim

It was an admirable trait of Father that he never disposed of anything that could still be of use, Damian thinks as he pockets the vial. The variation of Poison Ivy’s ‘lust dust’ that effected non-humans hadn’t seen use in a long time, but with the advances they had made since then it was simple to reverse engineer. After that he’d made _improvements_ to make it colorless, odorless and increase its potency.

The perfect tool to induce a Heat, even in one who had never had one before.

Damian did not trust easily. Nonetheless he’d acquired a few people he considered assets. Assets required care and protection to ensure they _remained _his assets. Jon…Damian wanted Jon to be _his _asset and that meant tying the hybrid to him.

Besides this modern world was horribly inefficient when it came to reproductive oversight. They just let Omegas have their first Heat whenever they felt like it, instead of safely inducing the Heat with an appropriate Alpha to claim them. Foolish. It was of the most benefit to both to ensure a first Heat reinforced ties of loyalty to a worthy Alpha rather than whoever happened to be around. It was to his benefit that Jon’s first Heat be controlled.

That Damian really wants to fuck Jon is tangential.

He is a presented Alpha, he has entirely healthy desires that he knows how to _control._ He is entirely capable of satisfying his own sexual desires, even though he misses the well-trained Omegas of the League. What _does _grate on his sensibilities is that someone he desires as an asset is so loosely bound to him. The things that are his should belong to him and no-one else. Really, inducing a Heat was the _moral _choice. If anyone else took Jon’s virginity Damian would kill them.

Today was a good day, though Damian knows most would disagree. The sun is covered by cloud, making the entire area darker and duller. Both their parents were on away missions that they’d been unable to join themselves and would stay gone for the long weekend. Gotham was at rest enough to keep his family occupied without the worry he’d be called on to rescue them. A dull gray day that promised boredom and thus made it easy for him to bait his trap.

The little clubhouse their parents had made for them will have to do for the site. He would prefer a purpose-built installation, but he had enough trouble keeping the few he had out of the eyes of his father. The sunk cost would be terrible for a single-use purpose unit. No, Occam’s razor applied here, the plan with the fewest steps had the least ways to go wrong. If he waited until all factors were perfect, he wouldn’t act at all. Jon would have a Heat ‘naturally’, without Damian, and that could not be tolerated.

Damian sets the oil to diffuse through the air conditioning two hours before Jon is set to arrive, just to make sure the air is fully laden with the drug by the time he arrives for training. His mother had agreed he could sleep over for the long weekend, which meant three uninterrupted days to work on him.

When Jon does enter the building without noticing the drug Damian permits himself a smile. The half-human hybrid isn’t aware of the trap that has just snapped shut around him. Whatever Jon thinks of the smile as Damian puts down his book, he doesn’t think it a danger enough to flee. Damian often smiled when it came to physical training, it was a chance to show his superiority to an overconfident opponent.

Nothing like a bit of vigorous exercise to get an airborne drug properly absorbed into the bloodstream.

Damian feels a scientific curiosity as he watches it happen. The pheromones tickle the hindbrain, forcing it into unfamiliar activity. He notices the degradation of Jon’s combat performance long before Jon does. By that point its already far too late. They’re half an hour in before Jon realizes the heat on his skin isn’t just from exertion, drawing in deeper lungfuls of the drugged air without realizing it. To the credit of his stubbornness he persists in completing the hour of exercise before admitting there’s something wrong. Damian admires how his perseverance is sinking him deeper into the drugged embrace of what is unmistakeably his first Heat.

Damian knew Jon would be an Omega, all the tests indicated it. He had plans for if Jon had started to go into Rut, but that outcome was less preferable. He has the control to keep his heart from racing and Jon lacks the experience to read he’s doing it.

Instead he looks sheepish as they halt their training. Damian offers him a hand up, aware that the exercise has left him sweating. His Alpha scent is strong on his skin and Jon doesn’t know he’s reacting to it. Jon’s eyes flicker downward, a subconscious sign of submission, as he takes Damian’s hand.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, I feel a little…dizzy.” He says sheepishly.

Damian immediately rests a hand on his forehead and feels the heat on Jon’s skin flare at the contact. The Omega stills, another subconscious submissive instinct. The scent of an Alpha so close would be entrancing him.

“You’re hot.” Damian says, watching the flush flare at the innuendo. “An abnormal temperature may be indicative of malady. I insist you accompany me to the medical bay.”

“…I’m sure it’s nothing.” Jon mutters but he hasn’t let go of Damian’s hand and Damian doubts he will.

“An illness that affects you might spread to both humans and Kryptonians.” Damian warns him, keeping his hand touching Jon’s skin. “The medical bay will let it be diagnosed before it can spread.”

Besides the medical bay had quarantine procedures. It was the most secure place here, no-one could interrupt their mating.

“O…Okay.” Jon can’t protest, not when Damian’s Alpha scent is so close.

He takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself against the breaking Heat and inhaling more of the drug and Alpha scent as he does. His movements are stiff and his scent sweet in Damian’s nose as he lets himself be led. His breathing is becoming more like panting that tickles Damian’s hindbrain with desire to turn those pants into screams. He had to drug himself too, of course, to avoid suspicion. He was just better at controlling himself.

“Uh, feels funny.” Jon whimpers and he stumbles. His hand slips out of Damian’s and he turns to pull him along he sees the darker blush of embarrassment running across the half-alien’s face.

A damp patch starts to spread across the crotch of his jeans, turning the denim darker with fluid. He stands stiffly and tries to pull his shirt down to cover it.

“I haven’t wet myself since I was a kid, I swear.” He whimpers, not realizing what’s happened is his slick breaking. The fluid now seeping through his pants is the cervical plug being passed inside him forcing his cunt open, wet and ready to be fucked by an Alpha’s cock. An embarrassed whine leaves him. Damian has to grab him by the hand and drag him with force down the corridor to stop himself from mounting Jon like a wild animal.

Once they’re inside the medical bay Damian seals the door and discretely enacts quarantine procedure. From the outside perspective overly cautious at worst, for his plans it meant the world reduced to only them. In the confined space their scents seemed to balloon to saturate the air and mingle together.

He can take Jon now. He’s won. He breathes out as he approaches the examination bench. Jon sits on it, his thighs spread more then they normally would be out of subconscious instinct. Damian catches the way he breathes in the Alpha scent as Damian rests a hand on his cheek, Jon’s eyelids flutter.

Damian steps between them, comforting him with Alpha scent without looking like he’s doing it on purpose. Having an Alpha close will make this easier on the fresh Omega’s body as he opens up for breeding.

“How do you feel?” He asks.

“Tired…” Jon breathes out as he relaxes his legs spread further. “Hot…wet…” He looks down and looks embarrassed at the slick dampening his pants. “It’s weird.” Jon babbles, his face completely red. “I can’t stop myself wondering what your dick looks like, isn’t that strange?”

Damian smirks and rests a hand on his belt. The Omega’s eyes flit to it, unable to stop themselves from mapping his crotch and the patch of dampness grows.

“You are in Heat, Jon.” Damian tells him.

Jon’s eyes widen in panic.

“I can’t be, I’m not even a teenager yet!” He yelps.

“There are many factors that can lead to early onset Heat; such as a stressful environment or the continual closeness of a strong Alpha…” Damian doesn’t mention those are the likely causes in an already presented Omega, not one having their first Heat. “The fact of the matter is you need an Alpha to mate you. Fortunately for you I am available.”

“You’re…” Jon mutters, his face flushed with Heat. “You’ve…”

“I’m an Alpha.” Damian says more softly than he usually does, resting his hand on Jon’s flushed cheek. “I presented early too.” In pretty much the same way, only his drug was administered as a drink rather than through the air. “I know what to do Jon. I know how to take care of you.”

“What…What do I do?” Join asks in a tiny voice.

Damian despairs at the state of sex education outside of the League of Assassins that Jon knows what a Heat is but not what it entails.

“Take your pants off.” He orders.

“But…” Jon weakly protests.

“_Now._” Damian growls in an Alpha tone and Jon’s hands immediately fly to his waist. He’s undoing his jeans before he realizes what he’s doing.

Jon blushes over the Heat flush and his hands shake but he finishes undoing his pants and carefully slides them down his ankles and onto the floor. His underwear is more-or-less glued to his body with slick, the damp fabric clinging close to him and hugging his genitals.

“Those too.” Damian holds himself back from growling.

“My underwear?” Jon’s voice squeaks.

“It’ll be hard for me to mate you through them.” Damian snorts.

Jon makes a small miserable whimper but he’s obeying. His Omega body wants to please his Alpha, and his fingertips hook into the waistband on his underwear. He half pulls, half peels them from his slick drenched thighs, the slick sticking against his skin. A sharp gasp leaves him as he bends over enough to tug the dripping wet underwear past his knees and feels a sudden stab of emptiness. Damian grips them and pulls them the rest of the way off.

Jon spreads his legs wider on instinct, letting the Alpha see his pretty pink pussy spread open for him with slick shining over his thighs. It’s a cute little cunt only just opened up and glistening wet. Its lips part as Damian pulls Jon’s legs fully apart. The sweet scent of Omega slick is strong on the air.

“Feels weird.” The new Omega whimpers as he shyly presents himself.

Damian’s hand rests on his thigh, feeling the stickiness of the slick there. Jon blushes and looks away, which is why he misses Damian moving in.

“DamiaAAAAN!” Jon howls as Damian’s fingers plunge into him. It’s a nice howl, good to know he has that to look forward to. He hated fucking Omegas that didn’t scream nicely.

His legs tremble and a gush of slick spurts from around Damian’s fingers as he explores the Omega’s pussy. Slick shifts around his fingers as he feels around the Omega’s sensitive insides. The howl becomes a guttering gasp, Jon’s body shuddering around him, but he doesn’t try and close his legs. Good boy.

“I believe you are sufficiently open for penetration.” Damian says once he’s made his appraisal, pulling out and wiping his fingers off on Jon’s thigh.

The fresh Omega was still younger than him, his cunt was all shiny and new, even with it drooling slick it was still just a little slit, but it was going to be big enough to fit his whole cock into. Of course, he would still fuck Jon if it wasn’t, he just wouldn’t be able to knot inside him. He _wants _to knot inside him. He wants to fill the Omega up with his cum, to claim him and mark him as his _property._ That was the Alpha in him reacting.

“Present for me Jon.” He orders, his voice growing husky with his induced Rut.

“W…What do I do?” Jon whimpers with little tears gleaming in his pretty blue eyes.

“Spread your legs for me!” Damian growls. “Let me see your pretty little cunt!”

Jon yelps and obeys on instinct. More slick spills from his tight little slit, its making a puddle under his legs. The Heat’s popped that pretty pink pussy open for him like a clam, the Omega’s virgin walls as soft and smooth as silk. It was going to be a pleasure to claim him. Jon groans, a tiny pathetic sound, and his eyes are hazy with need as he looks up at Damian.

Damian growls with satisfaction, sweeping a hand down to cup himself.

“You wanted to see what it’s like, let me show you.” He says in a low growl as he squeezes himself roughly through the fabric of his uniform. He gets hard quickly once he lets his self-control lapse.

He’s been due a good Rut, for some reason Father found the idea of arranging his matings repulsive (after being blindsided by Damian’s conception he would have thought Father would put more care into ensure a proper pedigree for his grandpups, it would serve him right if the alien had his pups). 

Jon’s eyes sweep downwards again, focused intently on the tent in Damian’s pants as the Alpha undoes his belt. Damian smirks, making a show of it as the Omega’s eyes fixate on him.

“You’ve never seen a real Alpha’s cock before, have you Jon?” He asks in a voice soft and menacing. His hands rest at the waistband of his underpants, not yet revealing himself to the Omega. “This is what it looks like.” He frees his erection.

Jon whimpers and cants his hips on instinct, thrusting them up towards him with clear need.

“I’m going to fuck you Jon.” Damian growls as he draws closer to the Omega, close enough that sweet scent of his Heat was overpowering. “I’m going to shove my cock into that pretty little cunt of yours and fill you up with my cum.

“D-Dami…” Jon stutters nervously, afraid of the look in his friend’s eyes.

“Hush, hush, hush, no talking now.” Damian overrides him.

In a single swift motion Jon’s too dazed to defend against Damian pins him down. With the Heat running through him Jon can’t resist the pin. The weight of Damian’s body on top of him seems heavier than a hundred trucks. His hand sweeps through Jon’s hair.

“I’m going to take you now.” Damian says softly, only a few inches from Jon’s face.

He leans forwards and Jon gasps as he feels the tip of Damian’s cock rub against his entrance. It’s slick, so very slick, but the contact feels like lightning. He can’t stop his hips from starting to move, rubbing the head of his friend’s cock against his pussy lips.

“It will feel strange at first, but you will adjust. It is what your body’s made for.” Damian says and thrusts in.

Jon’s hips buck wildly upwards, Damian forces them back down to keep himself in place, pushing his cock in deeper as Jon yelps. The Omega is younger than him, not by much, but enough that his pussy’s still tiny and tight. Jon’s body tries to twist away from the pressure of suddenly being filled and Damian moves with him to keep pushing in. Jon’s yelp of surprise becomes a long howl. His hips twitch in instinctive little thrusts, trying to pull away from the feeling while also wanting his Alpha’s cock in deeper. Damian rides out the roll, his entire body weight supported by the younger Omega’s hips as Jon’s back arches, before he crashes back against the bench. Jon’s breath is coming in hot desperate pants now, his face hot enough to be radiating heat. He’s flung one arm out to steady himself and it clutched at the corner of the bench tight enough to leave his fingerprints in the steel. His cunt twitches around Damian’s cock and he moans.

“That’s it, just like that.” Damian whispers in his ear, leaning in to press his lips to the scent gland of Jon’s neck. One hand has slipped under the Superman hoodie to press against the Omega’s newly fertile womb. It rubs at the spot, stimulating the Omega’s body to stretch wider around his cock.

Jon whimpers, his breath coming in a shuddering sigh as his tight slit starts to mold itself to fit his Alpha’s cock. His legs are shaking and more slick leaks from around the join of their bodies. The Alpha grits his teeth and pushes in further. Jon gasps, his body tightening around the intrusion and Damian winces. This had seemed like a good idea at the time but Jon was still invulnerable and super strong; if he squeezed too hard Damian’s cock would get hurt more than Jon’s pussy would.

“You’re nearly there.” He whispers a reassurance to the Omega. “I’m almost all the way in, you can take my whole cock can’t you?”

Jon nods with a whimper, his eyes closed by tightly screwed up with effort. His tight insides pulse but inch by inch he lets Damian in. His tight cunt opens all the way up for his Alpha to fuck inside him. Damian grunts as he pushes in past the cervix until his cock is fucking into Jon’s pretty little womb. Jon’s gasp breaks, his body obediently stilling under his Alpha as Damian thrusts in all the way. Jon’s hands raise up to grip Damian’s cape for support and the Alpha allows it. A broken sob leaves Jon as Damian hips thrust flush against him, his eyes tightly closed and leaking tears. It’s a tight fit but Damian manages to get all of his cock inside. Jon grunts at the stretch of his cunt around Damian’s cock, the Alpha splitting his tiny baby slit unbearably wide. He steadies the Omega’s body under him, panting with his Rut as he luxuriates in the sensation of Jon’s body cradling his cock.

Damian had his first Rut before he’d left the League, he couldn’t be the Demon’s heir if he wasn’t an _Alpha _after all. He’d had better fucks, but a pussy was a pussy. The other Alphas had taught him that first Heat Omega were like puppies, all energy and no grace. It took training before an Omega was as good a fuck as the League’s. He was going to provide that training, to get Jon’s pretty little cunt shaped right for Damian’s cock.

“Dami, _fuck_, DAMIAN!” Jon howls as the Alpha thrusts against him.

His body rocks with the force of it as Damian pulls out then slams back in. Jon’s hand tighten in Damian’s cape. Damian roughly pulls him in closer, Jon’s legs on either side of his waist and his lower body resting on the slope of Damian’s knees so gravity is driving Damian’s thrusts deeper into him. Damian growls with Alpha satisfaction. Every little gasp and moan of the Omega under him feeds his desire to rut and claim.

“You’re going to take my knot Jon.” Damian growls. “And I’m going to pump you so full of cum you’ll be pregnant by the time you go back to school. No matter how you tug that shirt you won’t be able to hide your belly bulging full of _my _pups.”

“Dami w-wait…!” Jon gasps.

Damian growls and shoves him back against the bench harder, thrusting hard enough for Jon to see stars.

“Did I_ ask_ for your opinion Omega?” He growls. “If I want to breed you, you will be bred. Say yes Alpha.”

“Yes Alpha.” Jon whines, his body still arching up needily to meet his thrusts.

“There’s a good Omega.” Damian croons and watches Jon shiver with the praise. It was best to get him conditioned to obey the Alpha’s voice as soon as possible. If nothing else, it would make their progress on the field of battle more efficient.

“I’m going to fuck you open.” He hisses. “I’m going to shape your cunt with my cock until no-one else can claim you back from me. Say…”

“…Yes Alpha.” Jon croaks, then chokes as Damian enthusiastically thrusts into him so hard he penetrates the cervical canal. For how tight Jon’s body was, there’s no worries of damaging him. His hot little cunt would stretch for Damian.

His hand glides down Jon’s chest, the Omega gulping and watching his lust-hazed eyes before his hoodie being undone filters through the Heat haze. Damian grabs the Omega by hips, feeling his cunt twitch around Damian’s cock, then glides them down Jon’s side under his shirt. He grabs hold of Jon’s chest with both hands, hearing the Omega gasp and arch against him.

“Hmm, flat.” He snorts dismissively. Of course he’s flat chested, Jon is _ten_, but he doesn’t want the Omega getting too full of himself. He squeezes and Jon shudders around him. “They’ll get bigger.” Damian promises him. “Big and thick and full of milk.”

His fingers ruthlessly pinch Jon’s nipples. The Omega yelps and his back arches, biting his lip to stop himself from doing anything worse.

“Are they sensitive?” Damian asks him, as if the reaction didn’t make it obvious.

“Y-Yes Alpha.” Jon groans.

“You _are _a fast learner.” Damian praises him in an even tone, unaware of how much like his grandfather he sounds. He continues rolling Jon’s nipples in his fingers while he thrusts at an unhurried pace into the Omega under him.

More slick squelches around Damian’s cock as it penetrates him, this would be more painful if Jon wasn’t so _wet._ That was the wanton body of an Omega of course. No matter how Jon whined his body knew what it needed was Alpha cock. Had he been a crueller man Damian would induce his Heat then leave him alone to suffer the Heat pangs, whining and touching himself, not knowing what he needed to satisfy his urges. Jon was lucky he had Damian to take care of him.

Damian lets his head hang back and his eyes close as a soft sigh of satisfaction leaves him. Jon was too tight to be perfect but the feeling of the _plan _working makes up for it. Jon’s cunt would open up once it was used to being fucked by Damian’s Alpha cock. Damian would soon have him properly trained to provide pleasure to his Alpha.

“I’m going to cum soon.” He says casually. Jon gulps as Damian looks down at him. “Make it worth my while Omega. Show me how much you need my cum.”

Jon hesitantly moves his hips forwards. Damian clicks his tongue and looks disappointed.

“If that’s the best you have…”

Jon yelps, clutching tighter at Damian’s cape as he rocks his hips upwards with more enthusiasm. Damian carefully trains him in the response he wants, rewarding the Omega with little hums and moans of pleasure until he’s determined Jon’s reached his limit. Omegas in Heat were very malleable mentally, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm him until he confused orders. Jon wasn’t the smartest even without the Heat.

He sinks his teeth into Jon’s neck, not enough to draw blood or scar but enough to trick the Omega’s body into feeling it’s a mating bite.

“Good, good, good.” Damian whispers in Jon’s ear as he pins the boy under him. His hips roll steadily against the Omegas as his orgasm grows. “You’re good Jon. You’re so, so good.”

Jon groans, he’s responding well to praise.

“I’m going to knot you.” Damian whispers to him, grazing the shell of an ear with his teeth. “I’m going to put my cum inside you. Are you ready for it?”

Jon can only groan and try to nod. Damian will accept that for now, because he doesn’t think he can hold off his orgasm any longer.

“I’m going to give you it. I’m going to give you all of it.” Damian groans.

With one last powerful thrust he buries his cock as deep into Jon’s pussy as it will go and cums. Jon’s breathing stutters as he feels the Alpha’s knot force itself inside him, spreading his delicate little cunt wide. The Omega screams, his body twitching with the force of his orgasm as his slit hungrily milks the Alpha’s cock for cum. Damian grunts as their bodies lock together, Jon’s pussy tight around his cock.

That’s it, he’s done it. Jon will belong to him from now on and there’s nothing their families could do to change that. Presentation couldn’t be undone, Jon would have his Heats regularly from now on. He would need an Alpha to take care of him and Damian had established himself as the one who can satisfy him. It would take time and training Superman was too cowardly to provide to break that bond, and it risked driving Jon away for good.

Damian lets the satisfaction of a plan coming together mix with the afterglow. He allows himself to relax enough to lightly nibble Jon’s neck. Jon groans next to his ear, tentatively clawing at Damian’s back.

“Damian, are we still friends?” He asks timidly.

Damian snorts and Jon flinches.

“Of course we are, don’t be stupid.” Damian scolds, raising himself up on his elbows to look down at the Omega.

There’s still tears glinting on Jon’s eyelashes.

“You said…” He mumbles.

“I said _what?_” Damian snorts. Jon looks down.

“…I want to still be friends.” He mutters.

Damian sighs, leaning in to sweep the hair back from the boy’s forehead and planting a kiss on it.

“You are in Heat Jon.” He says seriously. “I do not hold you responsible for that.” He wonders if he should smile or kiss him again to put him at ease, he decides against it. “I do not think any less of you for this.”

“O…Okay.” Jon breathes out a short huff. His cheeks are still flushed red.

Damian toys with Jon’s hair while he waits for his knot to go down. Eventually he’s finished spilling his seed and neatly tucks his cock back into his pants. Jon is still catching his breath, his cheeks still flushed red. A trail of spilled cum runs from his slit to the puddle of slick under his legs. Damian feels a twitch of arousal from seeing his puffy fucked-full hole that makes him want to tease it.

Instead he offers a hand to Jon. Jon takes it and Damian pulls him to his feet. Jon squeaks as he feels the cum settle low into the space below his stomach. He covers it with one hand and waits for the nausea to settle. He feels _heavy _in places he hasn’t before as it puts him off balance.

“You’ll get used to it.” Damian tells him. “Come.”

“M’ pants.” Jon tries to weakly protest, reaching the fingers of his other hand out towards them.

Damian sighs.

“A Heat lasts three days Jon.” He informs him, not mentioning he had made _sure _of that. “You do not want to spend that time in the medical bay.”

Jon makes a vaguely affirmatory sound and, because he’s clearly so out of it, Damian feels he can relax his self-control a little more. He puts one arm around Jon’s back, pulling him in against his shoulder.

“We’re going to make a nest, a nice soft nest you can curl up in.” He tells the Omega and gets a happy hum in reply. Jon may not have planned for their long weekend to be filled with marathon sex, but Damian has.

There’s already a nice comfortable pile of nesting materials ready and waiting for his Omega. It only takes a few minutes for Jon to arrange the piles to his liking and flop down in it on his back. Damian joins him, letting the Omega rest against his shoulder. They’re set up in the living area, where the soft blankets and pillows wouldn’t look out of place. He puts on a movie, something from Jon’s childhood familiar enough to be white noise. He barely notices it as the Omega relaxes against him. He’s so focused on keeping Jon that he barely notices when they both start dozing off. A good mating was exhausting, it’s why so many Alphas lost weight during Ruts.

Damian wakes up to a pleasant surprise; Jon is grinding against him, his wet cunt slipping against his Alpha’s cock as he tries to fit it inside him. In his enthusiasm it keeps slipping in the slick; whenever Jon manages to get it to press into him the sensation makes his hips twitch enough for it to slip out again. The Omega’s whining in frustration. Damian pushes it in properly and Jon gasps around it. Damian snorts an Alpha snort, nudging closer to the scent glands of his Omega’s throat as he sedately fucks into him. He wants to sink his teeth into that pretty little throat, but even with the sweetness of Jon’s cunt around his cock he’s not so Rut-heavy as to think he could get away with biting him.

There was a very real chance that if he did Superman would throw him into the sun.

By the time the three days are up Damian’s used to Jon pulling himself onto Damian’s lap and riding him whenever the urge takes him. As he thought the Heat killed Jon’s nervous modesty early on, he’s not only accepted Damian’s instruction in the proper ways to reciprocate, he’s started making suggestion for positions they can try. It’s a comfortably relaxed weekend for Damian; some movies, some video games, light sparring and copious amounts of sex. Maybe the alien really will get pregnant. It’s unlikely for a first Heat, his body probably isn’t developed enough to carry Damian’s child yet, but there’s no scientific research done on the fertility of a Kryptonian-human hybrid yet.

He fucks Jon once last time, bending him over the bench and giving him a fond smack on the ass and sending him home filled with cum. Then he returns to the cave, sets various alarms and defensive measures and waits for the explosion. To Jon’s credit it takes longer than Damian was expecting for Superman to slam through the ceiling in a murderous rage.

Father pulls him protectively behind his cape as the alien floats forwards with his eyes shining red light of pure rage. Jon tugs at his father’s hand, looking frazzled, and meets Damian’s eyes.

Damian gives him a hard look and Jon looks guilty.

_Caught me with a pregnancy test._ Jon mouths.

Damian raises one eyebrow in a wordless question and Jon shakes his head.

“Your son _bred _my son like a backalley whore!” Superman snarls at Batman.

“He was in Heat…” Damian starts to say and bites his tongue as a beam of light lances over his head, burning a hole against his father’s cape.

“…The boy was in Heat.” Batman says coolly.

“You _cannot _be okay with this!” He growls. “Jon is a _child._”

“He’s an Omega, he’s made to be bred!” Damian scoffs before his father can stop him. Batman silences him with a glare.

“They’re both children Clark!” Batman ignores the subsequent huff from Damian at being called a child. “I’m not okay with this either, but Damian’s already presented Alpha. His reaction to an Omega in Heat is hardly unexpected, the situation would be worse if Jon went into Heat alone.” He looks at Jon, who flinches. “You okay?” He asks gruffly.

Jon nods timidly.

“I-I’m fine.” He stutters, looking away with a flare of an embarrassed blush. He tugs at the bottom of his hoodie “Damian took good care of me.” He mumbles. “So there’s no problem, right?”

Damian smirks. A flash of scarlet and blue slams him against the wall hard enough to bruise. Damian looks up into eyes glowing with red death. He smiles enough to show teeth.

“Well Alien.” He says. “Is there a problem?”

Superman snarls.

“Dad!” Jon yelps.

Superman’s grip releases and Damian falls the six feet the alien had held him off the ground. He lands easily, brushing himself off. He knew Superman wouldn’t have it in him to kill. Of course there were many ways the Kryptonian could creatively mutilate him, but none that were acceptable in front of his son. Jon was already becoming _his _Omega; he wouldn’t want to see his Alpha harmed.

“Keep your kid on a leash Bruce.” The Kryptonian growls. “Or I’ll neuter him.”

“Noted.” Batman growls back. He turns an ice-cold glare on Damian that tells him that even though Superman hasn’t thrown him into the sun yet, this is far from over.

A flash of blue/red light flares then fades and more obvious threat is gone for now. That just left the tricky part of dealing with his father.

He can tell Father’s calmness is a paper-thin layer of restraint over the constant pool of bubbling rage that seethed inside him. Damian meets his gaze, one Alpha to another, and refuses to back down or cower like a pup.

“You _mated _Jon” Batman growls.

“He is _mine!” _Damian growls back, his growl less powerful than his Father’s but still an Alpha’s growl.

“**_YOU HAVE NO CLAIM HERE, BOY!_**” Batman growls in the sharp powerful tone of an Alpha strong enough to rule an entire city as his territory.

Damian breaks eye contact and immediately lowers his head in submission.

Batman accepts it with a snort that means he’s not going to turn this into a fight.

“Why _him?_” He asks with a tired sigh.

Damian stares stubbornly up at his father. “Can you claim in full honesty you’ve never fucked a friend, _father_?”

Batman has the decency not to look him in the eye.

“Inducing a Heat is not done here.” Batman growls, but Damian isn’t letting himself be intimidated.

“No, what is _done _is to let him come into Heat unpredictably and be at the mercy of the nearest Alpha.” Damian scoffs. “I do not have the luxury of waiting to secure my assets, Father. If his bloodline goes unchecked the results will be disastrous.” The fingers of his glove flex in a motion between grasping at something and making a fist. “He is _mine_.” Damian growls to himself.

“…We will discuss this further with the rest of the family.” Batman says shortly, before leaving the cave.

Damian keeps his smile on the inside. He’s won. Whatever punishment they come up with for him he will keep Jon. His prize. His _Omega._


End file.
